Life Can Be A Pain In The
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: Rei is your natural hot highschool student! But everyone thinks he's gay! What happens when his worst rival rapes his best friend! Read to find out! rated M for rape, language COMPLETE!
1. Rape

Title:Life Can Be A Pain in the ...

Rating: M for rape, language

Well! Here's our first beyblade fic staring Rei!

Minime: It's mostly about Rei and some of the stuff he goes through.

He woke up to his alarm clock going off and his mother's yelling for him to get dressed and ready for school. He slams his fist down on the alarm clock breaking it. He lazily gets out of bed, and drags himself to the bathroom to take a shower. In his sleepiness he accidentally turns on the cold water instead of hot. As soon as he steps in ... "Aaaaahhh! Damn shower!" he yelled through the house.

"What's wrong dear!" his mom called up the steps.

"Nothing!" he yelled back still pissed off about the cold water. Twenty minutes later he comes out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. (drool!) He searches through his dresser till he finds a shirt that stops above his stomach showing off his perfectly sculpted ab's,(it's like the shirt he wears in Beyblade G revolution, but shorter) and some baggy black pants. He also wore two black bracelets with spikes coming out of them on both of his risks, with his hair messy in the front with some tied down, going a little pass his butt. (you can not tell us he doesn't sound hot!) After he's done dressing he rushes down stairs to get his backpack and shoes on. He was getting ready to walk out the door before his mom stopped him.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast dear?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"Can't! Gonna be late for school!" he said quickly running out the door. -sigh- "Man what's the sense of me going to school if the only thing they're going to do is call me gay!" he yelled out loud, causing people walking by to stare. "Hn. Doesn't matter though, none of them can lay a hand on me without a broken leg at least." He quickly made his way to school and immediately all eyes were on him. He sent a glare to everyone. "What's with all the staring?" he said in a low deadly tone.

"You already know why they stare at you, you might as well get use to it." said a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around ready to punch whoever said that. But he stopped to see it was his friend Kai.

"Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that Kai!" he yelled.

"Heh quit being so jumpy."

"I'm not being jumpy, you know how they look at me around here."

"Your lucky they just look at you and don't try anything like- Rei cut him off.

"Don't even finish what you were about to say! Come on before we're late for class!" he yelled dragging Kai into the classroom. Where they both received stares. And Kai really isn't the type to tolerate other people's eyes on him. "You got a problem!" he yelled glaring at everybody. At this time the teacher was late coming in for class.

"Yeah we got a problem." said their worst enemy well Rei's worst enemy Tala. Tala is the leader of a group that loves to pick on Rei, because they think he's gay. He has fire red hair pale skin and a messed up attitude.

"What do you want Tala?" hissed Rei.

"Shut up fag!" yelled Brooklyn. Brooklyn had red hair tan skin, and is a snob because he thinks he's smarter then everyone else.

"Yeah! Why don't you and your little fuck toy go and fuck each others brains out!" taunted Daichi. Daichi is the smallest of the group, he also has red hair but he's more of a follower. He just does everything Brooklyn and Tala does, because he think it makes him cool.

"Watch it shrimp, you wouldn't want something bad to happen to you now would you?" Kai said with an evil smirk, causing Daichi to step back a little.

"If you need a new fuck toy I suggest you keep your hands off of anyone in my group." warned Tala.

"It's not like he could take any of us down anyway! I heard fags can't fight as well!" teased Brooklyn.

"Grr I suggest you back off Tala! I'm not in the mood for your shit right now!" Rei hissed

"Is that a challenge punk!" yelled Daichi from behind Tala.

"I think it was" said Brooklyn as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go then fag!" yelled Tala while charging at Rei.

"Don't think so! If you want to fight him you going to have to go through me!" yelled Kai punching Tala in the nose, while Rei tackled Brooklyn to the ground, and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Just then the teacher walked in.

Not again! All of you down to the principles office!" she yelled. They all shoved passed her.

"Consider yourself lucky fag." Tala muttered as he brushed passed Kai and Rei.

"Max would you please see them down to the office?" she asked Max. Max had blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. "Yes mam." he said as he followed Rei and the others out the door. They walked most of the way in silence till Max asked Rei a question he really shouldn't have.

"Um ... Rei?" he asked

"Yea? What?"

"Um ... are you ... really ... you know ... he trailed off.

"No he isn't." Kai answered for him. "And don't think other wise." he finished as they reached the principles office.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." he said walking off.

"Hn! If he doesn't try to fuck your brains out!" Tala called after him.

"Son of bitch ..." Rei growled. He was about to tackle him to the ground, but the principle walked out of the office.

"Not you guys again!" he sighed and rubbed his temples. "If you all can go the day without fighting I won't give you detention. You got it?"

"Just tell fag boy to stay away from me." Brooklyn said.

"Bastard!" Rei yelled as he punched him in the jaw.

"Rei! You just got yourself a weeks detention!" the principle yelled. "That was uncalled for!"

"Whatever that bastard deserved it." he said walking away.

"Where do you think your going! he yelled after him.

"I'll get him, when he gets pissed like this, it's hard to calm him down." Kai said running after him.

"-sigh- You all may go back to class." he said to Tala and his group. They all nodded and walked back to the classroom.

"Hey boys get ready cause after school Kai is going to be in a lot of trouble." Tala said with a smirk.

"Heh yeah that's what I'm talking about." Brooklyn said licking his lips.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" Daichi asked in confusion. (Daichi is only in high school because his parents are rich, and they paid his way in, he's only thirteen)

"Your to young just go home after school. Got it?" Tala said.

"Yeah ... okay ... he said disappointed.

With Kai and Rei

"That son of a bitch!" Rei yelled while punching the tree making it dent. "I can't wait till I get my hands around his neck!"

"Hey man calm down! You can't do anything about it if you keep getting detentions all the time." he said in an attempt to calm the neko down.

"I guess your right. Come on let's get back to class, before I get it for the whole year." With that said they went back to class. (lets jump to the end of the day.

"Well I'll see you at four thirty." Rei said while walking towards the detention room.

"Yeah see ya." Kai said making his leave out the schools doors. Neither did he know Tala and Brooklyn were waiting for him. Kai was a block from his house, but he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alleyway.

"What the fuck!" he yelled but just to earn a punch in his stomach.

"I suggest you keep quiet!" Tala hissed in his ear.

"Yeah just corporate and it won't be so bad. Hahaha!" Brooklyn laughed in his face.

"What the hell are you doing! Let go!" he struggled to get away from Tala's grip. But he was to strong.

"You'll find out. Hehehe." he cackled in his ear.

"You should enjoy this fag." Tala said as he pushed Kai to the ground ripping off his shirt and pants.

"Let go!" he screamed.

"Shut up!" he yelled slapping him across the face.

"Hurry it up before someone comes down this way." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah yeah." he said positioning himself at Kai's entrance. Without warning he thrust into Kai, making him let out a ear piercing scream. He still continued to thrust in and out of him, ignoring his screams of pain. What seemed like hours they got finished and left him there in a puddle of blood and semen. He tried to get up, but pain shot through his back and caused him to collapse. 'Rei ..." were his last words before he let darkness take over.

Rei walked out of the school wanting to hurry and get home so he could take a nice shower. But he decided to stop by Kai's house first. He took a shortcut down an alleyway. It was a little hard to see since the buildings were blocking most of the sun light. He was half way down the alley before he tripped over something. "Damn it!" he cursed. "What the hell was that?" he looked down and his eyes went wide. There in front of him lied his best friend covered in blood. He quickly cradled him in his arms. "Kai! Please wake up!" Kai!" he pleaded as he rocked him back and forth. Kai slowly opened his eyes. First he tried to pull away from him. "Kai! It's me Rei!" he said in an attempt to calm him down. He stopped struggling.

"Rei ..." he whispered.

"Kai! What happen! Who did this to you!"

"Ta ... la ..." Was all he said before he passed out again.

"Tala that bastard! He will pay for this!" he yelled. "But first I have to get him to my house. Mom can take care of him a lot better then any hospital." With that said he gathered Kai up in what cloth's he had left, and rushed off towards his house. In less than five minutes he kicked the front door of his house opened. "MOM! I need your help!" he yelled panting a lot from the long run. His mom walked in.

"What's wrong dear? Oh dear lord!" she gasped. "Hurry and put him on the couch!" she ordered. "Get me some hot water a washcloth, and some bandages!" Rei hurried and got everything his mother asked for. After an hour of cleaning Kai up she finally finished. "Rei what happened to him?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"I don't know ... you have to ask him when he wakes up ..." he answered

"Well right now he needs to rest." she said walking out of the room.

"I swear Tala will pay for what he did ... You can count on it ...

Well looks like Tala and Brooklyn are in deep shit!

Minime: If you want to find out what happens read the next chapter!

R&R!


	2. New Friend

We're baaaaack! Well Tala and Brooklyn raped Kai and Rei's pissed beyond pissed! What will happen!

Minime: Only we know! If you want to find out read! Oh yeah! And we apologize to Shiki no hime there will be no lemon in this fic ...

Anaru: They are just friends! And again we're sorry for that... We're just bullshitin you!

Minime: But we're not really sure if this will be a lemon fic!

Anaru: But we might change are minds for you!

Minime: This story is dedicated to Wild Stallion!

Anaru: You didn't like our ending so we are writing this just for you!

Minime: And tell us if you like it or dislike it!

Anaru: It doesn't mean flame us!

Chapter Two

Rei was up all night waiting for Kai to awake, he hasn't been to sleep every since the incident that happened the day before. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kill Tala at this point, he was just pacing back and forth until he heard sobbing. He thought it was his imagination, so he ignored it. But then he heard a scream and it belonged to Kai, he rushed into the living room where Kai was laying. "Kai! What's wrong!" he yelled but he saw that Kai was still sleep, he was having a nightmare.

(Kai's Dream)

_He was struggling to get away but his hold on him was to tight. "Let go!" he begged. "Please!" That didn't do anything except for earn him a full force kick in the stomach, causing him double over in pain._

"_I don't think so my little faggot, we still haven't had are fun yet." said Tala._

"_What do you think we should do first?" asked Brooklyn with a smirk. He thought for a minute. And then he made an ear to ear grin._

"_I got the perfect idea, we all should enjoy this. Especially you fag." he said while grabbing Kai's shirt and ripping it off. He tired to pull away._

"_Stop it! Let me go!" he yelled pulling away. Brooklyn grabbed him by his hair and threw him against the alley wall. He slid down the wall in a sitting position._

"_We told you before to shut up!" he spat. "You should like this as much as we will, now sit still and take it."_

"_The more you struggle the worse it's gonna be." Tala said slapping him across the face causing him to fall over, he pinned him down with his hands secured above his head. While one of his hands held Kai's hands in place, his other removing his pants and boxers. "Please don't!" he begged as tears ran down his cheeks, and fear in his eyes. They ignored his pleads as he flipped him on his stomach. He started to panic as he heard the sound of clothing being removed. He felt something at his entrance, with no warning he Tala slammed into him, making him let out a scream of agony. He thrusted and in out with no concern of how the boy laying under him felt. "Stop! Please! It hurts!" he pleaded. This only made them both laugh. "Blame your little friend Rei for what's happening. Hahaha!" Laughed Brooklyn. Finally he came within Kai. He pulled out of him and stood up, and pulled hi pants back on. Kai lied there thanking God it was over, at least that what he thought._

"_Don't think it's over yet." Brooklyn purred in his air which caused him to freeze._

"_Please ... no ... not again ..." he pleaded tears still running down his cheeks. Once again it was ignored and Brooklyn slammed into him ..._

(End Dream)

"Kai! Wake up!" Rei yelled. Kai shot up he tried to pull away from Rei. "Kai it's me! Rei!" he still kept struggling and screaming.

"Please! Don't!" he yelled with tear filled eyes.

"Kai please com down!" Rei tried again to calm his blue haired friend. He started to calm down a little. "Shh it's okay Kai." he cooed in his ear. "Kai what did Tala do to you?" he asked still holding him in his arms. After he said that he tense up.

"Please ... I don't want that again ..." he whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" What did he do to you?" he asked again.

"He...a pause. he ... and B-Brooklyn ... they ... he paused again.

"They what?"

"They ... r-raped me ..." he said busting into tears again. Rei grew red with anger.

"THEY WON"T GET AWAY WITH THIS!' he yelled no doubt waking his mom and everyone in the neighborhood up. Kai flinched because of his out burst, he pulled away from him and brought his knees to his chest in a feeble position, in the corner of the couch. Rei looked down to see Kai was not in his arms anymore, and looked to the shivering figure on the couch.

"Kai ... sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he said while embracing the blue haired teen. "Don't worry Kai ... I swear I'll get them back for what they have done." he said while pulling him closer. "You should get some more sleep, I should get to bed to." he said as he laid Kai down on the couch, pulling the cover over him. He was about to get up and leave, but he was stopped by a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see Kai looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

"Can you sleep in here?" he asked hoping he would say yes. Rei smiled.

"Okay I'll sleep down here for tonight." he said climbing under the covers, placing his arms around his waist. He snuggled closer to Rei and they both fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

Rei slowly opened his eyes just to hurry and close them back, because of the bright sunlight. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed Kai wasn't next to him. "Kai!" he called he got up and walked in the kitchen to see him sitting at the table with his mom.

"Hi sweetie!" she greeted. "Are you going to school today?"

"I don't think so I'll stay here with Kai." he answered.

"That's okay you don't have to stay here with me, because I'm coming with you." Kai said standing up.

"But are you sure?" I mean after what happened, do you think your up to it?"

"Yeah I can't let them get to me." he said. "Now the only thing I need is some cloth's to wear." he looked down at himself. "And a shower."

"Are you sure honey?" Rei's mom asked.

"Yeah. Where's your bathroom?"

"Man your still the same stubborn Kai." Rei laughed. "Come on follow me." After they took their showers and got dressed, they left for school. Kai was dressed in black baggy pants with a white beater, and a black button up sleeveless shirt but he has it unbutton. He also has a silver necklace on with a skull pendant hanging from it. Rei also has a sleeveless button up shirt, but his is red and has it button up half way with no shirt under it. (faints) He had on lose blue jeans , with a black headband on. He had gold thick chain on and two silver earrings in his left ear. They arrived at school and walked through the doors. They heard whispers come from all around them until a boy with way to big eyebrows and a big nose (sorry to those who like Lee, but he does have big eyebrows and nose!) walked up to them. "So Kai I heard you Tala and Brooklyn had fun yesterday." he taunted. Bad mistake that got Rei fired up. "Lee I suggest you get the fuck out of here, before I rip your throat out!" he growled baring his fangs, and his eye flashed red for a minute. (I know his eyes can't do that it just sounded cool at the moment) Lee backed away. "Man you fags and your boyfriends!" he yelled. The only thing that did was infuriate both Kai and Rei. Rei was about to punch him but Kai beat him to it.

"If you think that's funny now! Wait till it happens to you and see if your still laughing!" he yelled walking towards his first class. With Rei close behind.

"Are you sure you want to go to class? We could go back to my house if you want."

"Nah I'm fine he just got under my skin that's all. If that son of a bitch thinks being raped is funny he can burn in hell ..." he voice started to crack.

"Kai ... It's my fault ..." he said.

"Uh? What are you talking about?" he asked with an confused look.

"If you weren't friends with me then ... then non of this would of happened ..." But that still doesn't change the fact that they'll pay." he said walking away. "We shouldn't be friends anymore ..." he called over his shoulder. Kai stood there shocked., he couldn't believe that Rei would think that this was all his fault. It was his own fault, he chose to be his friend. He ran after him. "Rei! Wait!" he called. Rei stopped and turned around. "Don't ever think what happened to me was your fault! We've been friends since we were three! Just cause something like this happens doesn't mean we have to end our friendship!" he said with teary eyes. Rei just stood there shocked, he never thought he would still want to be friends with him after something as brutal as that happened to him. "I- but why?" he managed to say.

"Because we're friends, now let's get to class before Ms. Fuji starts bitchin." he said with a smile.

"Hm. Yeah." he said as they walked in the classroom and like everyday everybody stared at them, but they ignored it and took their seats in the back of the class. Just then Tala and Brooklyn walked in. They spotted Kai and smirked, they walked up.

"Hey Kai yesterday was fun." said Tala.

"Yeah we should do it again some time." laughed Brooklyn. Rei got up out of his seat and walked up to them.

"So you enjoyed what you did to him! You were just caught up in your own pleasure, you didn't even think how Kai felt ..." he said in a low deadly tone. "You better watch your backs because something bad might happen to you."

"Heh. Like what fag?" said Brooklyn.

"Your going to give us a manicure!" laughed Tala. "You should watch your backs. Especially you Kai. Kai was frozen for some reason he couldn't move.

"_What's the matter with me? Why can't I move?Am I that scared of them?" No! I can't be! I said I wouldn't let them get to me!" I told Rei I wouldn't be scared!" _he thought to himself. He stood up and looked Tala in the eyes. "You think you have me scared shitless don't you? Well your wrong, like Rei said you better watch your backs." he said with no emotion in his voice or on his face. With that said Ms. Fuji walked in the door.

"Okay class get on your seats, and take out your math books to page 672."(that's only half of the pages our math books have!)she announced while taking her seat. Then se realizes Rei and the others standing. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope just tellin these fags to stay in their place." Tala said.

"Say that to my face!" Rei yelled.

"Yo Rei! Forget it! Remember they'll get theirs. He whispered on the last part. With that said Rei sat down.

"Heh! See what I mean? They learned their place already." he said with a smirk walking away, with Brooklyn close behind. Rei growled showing his fangs.

"Just they wait they'll get what's coming." he said glaring holes in the back of their heads, as they talked and laughed with their so called friends.

"Just wait we'll find away to get them back." Kai said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I guess your right let's just keep our distance from them while we're here." Kai nodded.

At the end of class Max ran up to Rei and Kai. "Hey you guys!" he called. They turned around to see him stop in front of them panting.

"What is it?" Rei asked him with an raised eyebrow. Why would he want to talk to them in the first place?

"I ... heard about ... what Tala ... and Brooklyn did to you." he panted.

"And what about it?" Kai asked with anger in his eyes.

"Hey I'm not here to pick on you about it!" he said while waving his hands on front of his face to prove he meant it. "I think what he did was wrong and I wanted to help you." he said looking at them hoping they would except his help.

"Why would you want to help us?" Rei asked

"Yeah through everyone else's eyes we're just a couple of fags walking around." Kai said with sarcasm.

"Well one I don't think your gay and two my friends find it unfair that this happened to you, and no one would do anything about it." So will you accept our help?"

"Fine but this better not be a trick."

"I assure you it isn't Rei!" he said with an ear to ear smile. "I'll introduce you to them after school!" and with that said they went their sperate ways to their next class.

So what does Max have in mind!

Minime: You wanna know we need five reviews!

R&R


	3. Meet The Gang!

Okay Shiki no hime! You are lucky !

Minime: We've decided to out you in the story!

Anaru: Counting on the reviews you've sent us! Your character will be the childish and funny one, but can be serious when it's time to.

Minime: Not gay funny but ha ha funny! And tell me the damn name of the Gundam fic!

Anaru: Baka ...

Chapter Three: Meet the gang

(After School)

"So you sure you want to trust this Max kid?" Rei asked

"Yeah we might as well we'll have our revenge, and make some friends in the process. Hanging around with all the time can get irritating." he said with a smirk.

"Oh really? I'll show you irritating." he said with an evil smirk as he tackled Kai to the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" he whined.

"Life isn't fair!" he sang he was to wrapped up in his little victory of tackling Kai to the ground, Kai flipped him over so that he was on top of him. (not yet!)

"You cheated!" he complained.

"Like you said life isn't fair." he said with a victory smirk. "Do you give?" he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright I give." he said.

"Good." he said getting off of him and helping Rei up.

"Isn't Max suppose to be here by now?"

"Come to think of it yeah." Just as he said that Max came running up panting.

"Sorry ... I'm late ... teacher ... work ... finish ..." he panted out.

"No problem. So where are these friends of yours?" Kai asked.

"I told them to meet at my house, they should be there by now! Follow me!" he said in a happy voice and a big smile.

"You might think his cheeks would hurt from smiling to much." whispered Rei to Kai. They both laughed. Max stood there with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing! Lead the way!" Rei answered quickly.

"Okay!" he said he they started walking.

"Hey Max?" Rei asked.

"Yes?"

"How are these friends of yours anyway?"

"Yeah I'm not to sure if they're friends with you, they couldn't be really tough. No offense tho." Kai said.

"None taken. I surprised you don't know them they go to our school." he said.

"WHAT!" They shouted in union.

"How come we never see them with you?" Kai asked.

"Well they're kind of trouble makers, they have to stay in a different classroom then any of us. Or sometimes they just skip school."

"And what other classroom would that be" Rei asked

"I'm not surprised you don't know where the classroom is at, because it's on the second floor. Nobody is allowed up there except for the kids that are in that class." he answered back.

"Man how do you get in one of those, it sounds a hell lot better than spending the whole day with Tala and Brooklyn." hissed Rei. Kai flinched at those two words but no one took notice.

"Yeah." was his only response.

(At Max's House)

They walked up the drive to the garage, and Max pushed the red button making it go up. (oooo ...) They walked inside to here someone say.

"Took you long enough Maxie." said a boy blue/black hair, he had on black jeans with a black sleeveless shirt. He had his hair brushed back into a low ponytail. (we got tired of his normal boring hair style!)

"Yeah!" said a boy withfire redhair that went down to his the middle of his backandblue eyes. He had on blue jeans with a short sleeve loose white shirt. He had his bangs in his face and in the back it just hang loosly from a rubberband. And there was another boy with orange hair, you can't see the color of his eyes because his bangs covers them up. He had on black jeans with a long sleeve button up shirt.

"Sorry guys!" he turned to Kai and Rei. "These are the friends I was talking about the one with the ponytail is Tyson and the one with the orange hair is Kenny but we call him Chief, and the last one is Zuma."

"And I'm Shikiko Kaxa Yokomana, but they call me Shiki for short." said a girl with shoulder length blue that has one braid hanging to the side, with the rest is pulled to the back in a clip. She had red eyes, and had on baggy black pants, with a belly shirt that said _'Stupidity Isn't A Crime So You Are Free To Go.' _(We hope you like how we described your character! If you didn't just tell us how you want to look!)"So these are the two? The one with the blue hair is the one who had a little _accident_ happen. Right?"

"Shiki!" Max scowled.

"It's okay. Nice to meet you I'm Kai." he said.

"I'm Rei." he said a little mad about the comment that was made earlier.

"What's up." Tyson said.

"Yeah." Was all Zuma said. Kenney just nodded.

"Excuse him he doesn't talk much." Max apologized.

"Much? He hasn't said anything to us since he met us may I remind you." said Shiki.

"Whatever let's get down to business." he said turning to Rei and Kai again. "So what do you want done?" he asked.

"We're not really sure." Kai answered.

"How about we go kick their asses up and down the place!" Shiki suggested punching her hand with her fist.

"I agree with the crazy girl." Zuma said.

"I'm not crazy!" she protested. (we just had to put that in there! not to make fun but for comedy!)

"Do you always have to be violent?" Tyson asked in a bored tone.

"But ya still love me!" she said with an innocent face.

"Yeah I love as much as I love tap dancing." he muttered.

"You hate tap dancing."

"Exactly." Both him and Zuma said at the same time.

"Hey!" she pouted.

"Guys be serious! I promised them I would help them so pull it together!" Max yelled.

"How about you give them a taste of their own medicine?" Tyson suggested.

"I would but ..." Kai started.

"But what?" Zuma asked

"I can't do that to someone else especially if it happened to me ..." he said looking down at the ground.

"I said we could kick their asses ..." Shiki mumbled

"I would go along with your plan Shiki, but with my anger I would probably kill them ... Come to think of it that wouldn't be a bad idea." Rei said with a smirk. Kai glared at him. "Whoa! I was just kidding!" he said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Okay playtimes over now let's be serious." Max said in a very serious tone not like his naturally cheerful one. "We really need to find a good plan to get revenge on those bastards."

"Your right how about we take them out one at a time?" said Tyson.

"Or just shoot them ..." Zuma muttered but no one pat any attention.

"One at a time? But why?" Kai asked confused.

"Because they don't play around." said a voice.

"No way ... Kenny just said something!" Shiki yelled in surprise.

"Chief ... Why did you choose to talk now?" Max asked.

"Because your talking about something very serious. I had a run in with Tala and Brooklyn, you might think they're just average high school students. Your wrong." My last run in with them almost got me killed." he lifted up his shirt to reveal a large scare, that traveled from his chest to his stomach to prove his point. Max ws about to say something, but Kai beat him to it.

"What the hell happened!" he yelled in surprise.

"Hn. That's not the first time they've raped somebody, and your not the first one." he said cooly.

"Your telling us they did that to you to!" Rei yelled in anger. He nodded.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us before!" Tyson yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Your like a brother to us! And you kept something like that from us!" Max yelled backing Tyson up.

"Why would you give a damn! It happened way before I met you!" he shot back. Shiki got and walked over to him bringing her hand back and slapping him.

"It doesn't matter! You've known us long enough to tell us what happened in your past!" she spat. He just looked at her for a while and then smiled.

"I think we got through to him." Zuma said in a bored tone. (he cares but he has Inuyasha's attitude and Sesshoumarus mixed together! he stays calm but when you metion a fight or push him to far he acts like Inuyasha!)

"Your right, but couldn't you have made your point in a different way?" he said glaring while rubbing his cheek. She gave a childish grin.

"Nope! When I make my point I make sure they remember!" she said happily.

"Kai."

"Uh? Yeah Chie- I mean Kenny."

"Call me Chief anyway if you want to get back at Tala and Brooklyn. Which way would you prefer? 1) Physical damage or 2) Mental damage?" he asked hoping he would say physical damage.

"I guess two ... but what would be the fun in that? I pick one physical damage."

"I was hoping he'd say that." thought Tyson but said it aloud.

"That's what I'm talkin about! When do we get em!" Zuma said with excitement.

"YAY! Come on! Let's kick their asses!" she yelled ready to run out the door, but Rei grabbed her.

"We might want to hear his plan first." he said.

"But I want beat them up now!" she whined.

"You might have to hold her for a while." Max said. "Alright Chief what's the plan?"

"First we have to get them alone because out of school they hang with a gang called Sings. (our little sister practically begged us to name their gang that! Pain in the ass...) That's going to be the hard part of it." he said.

"No it won't they said they would see me soon, meaning they're planning on doing it again. I could lead them to you , and then we getthem." Kai spoke up.

"No way!" Rei immediately yelled. "What if it doesn't work and they end up doing it again!" he yelled.

"It's the only way to get them back!" he yelled back.

"Forget it! I'll do it and you stay with them! Plus I can piss them off really easily which will make it easier."

"But-" he started.

"No but about it. Now that we know how to get them alone what's next?" he asked turning his back to Kai.

"He put him on hush mode." Shiki whispered to Tyson he nodded. Kai glared at her, and then sighed.

"Okay you win. And I heard that comment Shiki." he said glaring at her again, she just stook her tongue out at him and made a cat face. (like botan)

"You weren't suppose to here that." she said.

"Ahem. May I please continue?" They nodded. "Good the plan is to-

"Get on with it." Zuma mummbled. Kenny glared at him.

"Like I was saying the plan is to...

Oooo! Cliffy! You wanna know what the plan is!

Minime: Read next chapter!

Anaru: And Shiki no hime tell us what you think about your character!

R&R!


	4. The Plan!

YAY! Now it's time for the big PLAN! Are you ready! Cause I don't think you are! You have to be strong to hear this plan! You have to be fearless! You have to be smart! You have to able to cry! To laugh! To hate! And to-

Minime: SHUT UP! AND LET"S START THE DAMN FIC!

Chapter Four: The plan

"Okay the plan is for you. he said pointing at Rei. To get them to follow you so that they'll be alone."

"Lead them to where?" Tyson asked.

"How about that old abandoned house, about three blocks from the school?" Max suggested. When he said that Shiki froze.

"D-do you m-mean the one with t-the b-busted w-widow, a-at the top?" she stuttered.

"Yeah we know what he's talking about. What's wrong?" said Rei.

"Yeah you don't look so good." Kai said.

"Well ... I use to live there." she said with a little fear in her voice.

"And?" Tyson said.

"Well you see ... when I was little I use to live there with my dad, and ..." she stopped.

"And what? Tell us." Max said. She just sat there not saying a word.

"It might be because of that scare on her shoulder." Kenny said writing there plan down.

"What scare are you talking about?" Zuma asked

"This one ..." she said in a low voice wiping some of the makeup off. Everyone in the room let out a surprised gasp, except for Zuma sitting there letting out a loud yawn.

"What happened!" Max, Rei, and Kai asked at the same time.

"Who did this!" Tyson yelled with anger in his eyes. (he likes Shiki!)

"My ..." she stopped again.

"Your what?" Tyson asked in a much gentler voice. She still stayed silent.

"Shiki please tell us." said Max with a pleading voice.

"Yeah come on." Rei said trying no to sound rude, because he wanted to get back to talking about the plan.

"When did it happened?" Kai asked. That did it she finally snapped, getting fed up with all of them asking what happened.

"My dad did it okay!" she yelled. Everybody went dead silent. "He did it six years ago when I was ten, he drunk a lot and took his anger out on me. There I told you now drop it." she said while applying more make-up to her scare. (sorry about this but we always have to ruin the sad moments!)

"But-" Tyson started, but she sent him an ice cold glare.

"I suggest you keep your questions to yourself, or I will shove your foot so far down your throat it'll be talking to your lunch." she said in a low deadly tone.

"If she doesn't want ot talk about it let her be, right now I need to finish telling you the plan." Kenny interrupted.

"Hold on a minute!" Tyson yelled. "How did you know she had a scare on her shoulder!"

"I saw it in bed last night." he answered looking dead serious.

"WHAT!" everybody yelled except for Shiki who already told him.

"In BED!" Tyson yelled.

"Chill out I was just kidding, she told me about a year ago, now enough about that let's get back to our main subject."

"Kicking Tala and Brooklyn's asses!" Shiki yelled everyone's sweat dropped.

"Man she sure cheers up quick." Rei said.

"Anyway the plan is to lead them to the abandoned house, if that's okay with you." he said looking at Shiki she nodded. "Okay we will be hinding inside when they come, but we won't jump out and attack that's to easy. Rei when you walk in or other words be dragged in, there will be a closet on your right when you here a whistle go inside the closet. After that we will let's out some knock out gas, when they're unconscious we tie them up and have our revenge."

"What-" Shiki started

"And yes you can kick their asses."

"YAY!" she squealed.

"That's cool Chief but I get to take them out permanently." Rei said growling.

"No fair! Don't we get to have some fun!" whined Zuma.

"Of course you will." Max said.

"What do you mean you?" Kai asked.

"I mean I wanna help but I'm not that big on violence."

"It's cool you helped us enough by introducing us to you're friends." Rei assured him.

"Thanks!" Max said with a big smile.

"Now that all of that is done it's time for me to go home." Kenny said.

"Us to see you guys tomorrow." Rei said walking out of the garage with Kai.

"Se ya guys." Zuma said running out.

"Yeah I'll seeyou guys later." Shiki said walking out.

"Shiki! Hold on!" Tyson yelled running after her."How about I walk you home?"

"Sure! Catch me if you can!" she yelled over her shoulder running towards her house. (she lives with her older sister now)

"Hey!" he yelled running after her.

(With Kai and Rei)

They've beenwalking in silence every since they left Max's house until Kai broke the silence.

"Rei?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay at your house again? I mean I haven't told mt mom what happened yet." he said looking down at the ground and hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure my mom want's to see how your holding-" he was cut off by Kai's lips pressing against his, his eyes went wide as Kai pulled away. He started at him with his eyes still wide.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just-" he was cut off this time by Rei's lips on his.

"I love you." Rei whispered pulling away. Kai's eyes went wide.

_"Did he just say ... he loved me!"_ he thought and then said."I love you to." Once again joining his lips with Rei's

Awww! I liked the end of this chapter!

Minime: Yeah whatever. They finally kissed! And confessed they loved each other!

Anaru: Will they plan work! Find out next chapter!

R&R


	5. Not Again

Chapter five! YAY! Will their plan work out or backfire!

Minime: Well they're gonna have to wait! Or do you think we should put the plan in this chapter?

Anaru: Depends really.

Minime: Depends on what?

Anaru: Don't know! On with the fic!

Chapter Five: Not Again ...

"Are you boys up!" Rei's mom yelled up the steps. There was no answer. "Boys are you up!" she yelled again but still no answer. "I swear they sleep like rocks." she said walking up the steps. She came to their bedroom and peeked inside. She smiled. Rei had his arms wrapped around Kai and Kai was snuggled into his chest clinging to his shirt. "That is so kawaii!" she squealed. Rei shot up falling out of bed and Kai along with him.

"MOM!" he yelled.

"Sorry boys but you looked so kawaii! I couldn't help myself!" she said smiling.

"ow ... What time is it?" Kai asked rubbing his head.

"It's 8:05am now get dressed before your late for school!" she said walking out the door.

"How can your mom be so happy in the mornings?"

"I think she's on happy pills or something. Let's get dressed." he said getting up and going to the bathroom to shower.

(Twenty Mins Later)

"You ready Kai?"

"Yeah but ..."

"Uh? But what?"

"The plan what if it backfires and they end up doing the same thing to you they did to me!" he yelled with teary eyes.

"Don't worry if it doesn't work out, I'll find away out. You known me since we were kids, you've seen me get out of more dangerous situations then this." he said embracing him.

"I know but ... I don't want something as bad as that to happen to you ..." he said burying his head in his chest.

"If it's for you I'll willing risk myself, now let's get going." he said smiling down at him. He nodded and they walked out the door.

"Aww! My little boy is ll grown up!" his mom said dancing around.

(At School in Ms. Fuji's class)

"Hey guys!" Max called when they walked in the classroom.

"Hey Max what's up?" Rei greeted.

"Nothing much you guys ready for GR?" he asked.

"GR?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Nice code name GR Get Revenge." Kai said .

"Oh. How the hell did you know that anyway?"

"I watch a lot of spy movies." he said as soon as Ms. Fuji walked in.

"Okay class please take your seats, so I can begin the lesson." she announced.

"Talk later guys." Max said going to his seat. They both nodded and took their seats.

"Okay class turn your math books to page 328pg and do problems 1-45!" she announced you could here groans and complaining throughout the room. "Stop complaining your lucky I'm giving you this , when I was in school we had to do five pages, with thirty problems on each."

"How many times have we heard that one!" Tala yelled.

"This isn't the stone age Ms. F!" Brooklyn yelled.

"That's enough out of you two!" she yelled in anger. Just then the principle walked in.

"Excuse me Ms. Fuji, may I borrow three of your students to help move some boxes?" he asked.

"Of course sir! Take Tala and Mr. Brooklyn they're really getting on my nerves." she said.

"Thank you now I need one more."

"How about ... Kai." she said pointing to him. Kai froze.

"I"ll go Ms. Fuji!" Rei hurry and yelled.

"She picked Mr. Kai, now follow me please." he motioning for them to follow him. Kai slowly got up.

"Kai are you sure?" Rei asked he nodded stiffly.

"Yeah ... I'll b-be o-okay." he stuttered following Tala and the others.

"Ms. Fuji! May I go to the restroom?" Max asked.

"After I get done giving you the rest of your work." she said digging through her papers.

"_Damn it! Doesn't she know what they did to him! My guess is those bastards are going to try it again! I swear when I get my hands on them!" _Rei thought punching his desk, cracking it down the middle. His class stared at him in awe.

"Mr. Rei! To the office!" Ms. Fuji yelled.

"Yes! Thanks Ms. Fuji!" he said running out the door.

"What a dumbass!" Max yelled.

"You can join him!" she yelled. He smiled.

"See ya!" he said running behind Rei.

"I swear these kids get weirder and weirder." she let out a loud sigh.

(With Kai and co)

"Okay I will need you three to move these boxes to the gymnasium. I trust you all will be finish by lunch time." he said walking out the door leaving Kai alone with Tala and Brooklyn. Kai started to pick up boxes but was pulled from behind.

"Don't tell us you forgot about are promise we made." Tala hissed in his ear. Kai froze and thought back to what happened.

(FlashBack)

_Brooklyn pulled out of Kai and pulled his pants back up._

"_That was fun fagot we should do it again real soon, I promise you that." Tala whispered in his ear._

(End FlashBack)

"I always keep my promises." he said licking his earlobe.

"We'll havetwice as much fun as last time." Brooklyn said pulling out some rope.

"Let go!" he yelled hitting Tala in the nose causing him to losen his grip. Kai ran for the door but was caught by Brooklyn.

"You fucking whore! I was gonna take it easy on you, but you ruined that." he said walking towards him.

"I think you should start calling for your faggot friend now." said Brooklyn tying Kai's arms behind his back.

"Stop!" he yelled struggling to get away from his grasp.

"I don't think so!" Tala yelled punching him in the stomach. "You already got it bad if you want us to make so you won't stand, keep struggling." he threaten. But he wasn't paying attention he was to busy trying to get away.

(With Rei and Max)

"Where the hell are they!" Rei yelled in frustration.

"Calm down I'm sure we'll find them. Now let's think about this where would they need to move and why?" Max said.

"Hmm ... I got it! Today is friday and every friday we get new supplies for the gym, they put it in the storage room before taking it to the gym!"

"Your right! Let's go!" Max said running towards the storage room.

(With Kai)

"Ahhh! Stop! Please!" Kai begged with tears streaming down his face, and blood running down his thighs.

"Your ... so tight ..." Tala moaned in pleasure.

"Please stop!" he begged but it was still ignore. Tala let out a loud moan of pleasure as he released inside Kai, he pulled out and Kai's body went limp.

"That was even more fun then last time my little fag." Tala said pulling his pants up.

"Don't think it's over yet, you still have me to deal with." Brooklyn said pulling Kai into a kneeling, and withdrawing his hard member. "Suck if you bite I'll kill you." he threatened shoving his member into Kai's mouth. (We can't continue writing this scene! So back to Rei and Max!)

"Come on! The storage room is right ahead!" Max said as they came closer to the door. When they got to the door they heard a loud moan and then a soft 'thud'.

"You hear that?" Rei whispered.

"Yeah let's go!" he said and they busted in the door only to see Kai a pile of blood and semen.

"KAI!" They both yelled and ran to his side. Rei scooped him up in his arms, but he flinched at the contact and started to shake.

"Shh it's okay Kai it's just us shh." Rei cooed in his ear. He stopped shaking immediately.

"Rei ... they did ... it again ..." he said in a hoarse voice.

"Where did they go!" Max yelled in anger. Kai weakly pointed to the open window.

"Those bastards ... They won't get away with this ..." he said in a low deadly voice. "Max."

"Yeah?"

"We have a new change in planes, forget about leading them to the house I'm going to take them down by myself. They will pay for what they've done!" he yelled with his eyes flashing red again.

"It's to dangerous! They will surely try to do the same thing! Or even worse kill you!" he yelled.

"I don't care I will do what it takes to get them back! Even if it means risking my life!" he said as a tear slid down his cheek. "please Max ... I have to do this. Take Kai to the office and call an ambulance." he ordered standing up and putting his jacket over Kai who passed out.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Tala and Brooklyn don't follow me, ride with Kai and tell him not to worry" he said walking out the door.

"But!" he said but Rei was already gone. "Rei please don't get yourself killed, Kai needs you." he said while picking Kai up and caring him to the office.

Hope you liked it! Don't kill us!

Minime: Shut up! Sorry we had to get Kai raped again!

Anaru: And the next chapter might be the last but we're not sure yet!

Minime: Please Read and Review! -

R&R


	6. The Revenge And The Fall Of Two Lovers

Well we're back! And this is the final chapter!

Minime: We really liked writing this fic ... but all good things must come to an end!

Anaru: Without any further delay! THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Minime: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!

Chapter Six: The Revenge And The Fall Of Two Lovers...

Max picked Kai up in bridle style, and covered him up with his and Rei's jacket trying to keep him warm, after that he rushed out the door to the office. _"Rei you idiot! You can't possibly take Tala and his gang down by yourself! Your committing suicide! And if you die what about Kai! Damn it! Now he has me making conversation with myself!" _he thought running as fast as he can down the hall, he turned the corner and crashed into someone, which caused him to lose his balance and fall. "Ow..." he moaned rubbing his head.

"Max! What are you doing running around the halls instead of being in class!" the principle yelled. Max looked up to meet the eyes of a very pissed off principle, he hurried and got to his feet.

"I don't have time to explain!" he yelled picking Kai back up, and got ready to take off running again but was grabbed by the principle.

"Not so fast! Where are you in such a hurry to go! And what is that you are holding!" he yelled reaching for Kai. (A/N: Kai's whole body is covered except maybe his legs but the principle can only see the parts the coats are hiding, because of the angle Max is standing in!) Max pulled away.

"Let go! I'll explain later!" he yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me young man!" he yelled losing his temper. That outburst made everyone come out there classes. "Now what are you hiding!" That did it he attracted to many people. He knew Kai wouldn't want to be seen like this he started to shake with anger.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I SAID I DON"T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THIS! NOW GET THE HELL OUT MY WAY BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE!" he yelled panting. Everybody stared in awe they've known Max to be quiet and peaceful, he never went off on anybody not even bullies. That outburst caused Kai to stir, he let out a soft groan. "Now if you'll excuse me." he said walking away but was once again grabbed by the principle.

"I don't think so! Now uncover what you are holding!" he yelled tightening his grip on his shoulder.

"No." he said simply trying to get lose. A vain appeared on the principle's forehead.

"I'll do it!" he said grabbing Rei's coat which was covering his lower half, when grabbing his coat he also grabbed his groin. Which caused Kai's eyes to shoot open and he started to thrash around. The principle jumped back.

"No! Let go!" he cried with Max's coat still covering his upper half. Max glared at him.

"See what you did!" he yelled. "Calm down it's okay it's only me Kai." he cooed in his ear. He recognized his voice and wrapped his arms around his neck, and sobbed softly. That caused the coat to fall off his upper half. Everyone gasp at how many bruises were on his back. "Does anyone have a cell phone?" he asked, Everyone just sat there and stared. "I said does anyone have a cell phone!" he yelled losing his patients.

"I got a cell phone but you need to take a chill pill dude." said someone from in back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see Tyson, Kenny, Shiki, and Zuma. They all walked up to him, and Tyson handed him the his cell phone. Max smiled.

"Thanks Ty." he said calling an ambulance, and then hung the phone up.

"Let me guess it was Tala and Brooklyn again, right?" Tyson said clenching his fist.

"Yeah, but let's get out of here to many people are staring." he said glaring at everyone. "The ambulance will be here in ten minutes so let's wait in the front." he said covering Kai's body back up, and walking away with others following.

(With Rei)

Rei walked around looking for any sign of Tala and Brooklyn, he'd been walking for at least an hour or so. His anger was still raising although it's been an hour. "Damn it! Where the fuck are they!" he yelled someone up there must like him, because he saw Tala and Brooklyn with some guys (we really don't feel like explaining what they look like so we might just say their eye and hair color.) one had blue hair, with some hanging down on each side of his shoulders. (Bryan) The other one was Lee. And the last one was a real big guy (if you've read are new fic 'The New School And New People?' Bow is one of our characters.) Rei ran up and in a blink of an eye, he punched Tala dead in the jaw. (Anaru: -sings- Someone call 9-1-1! He just got knocked the fuck out!) Everybody turned around to see Tala on the ground.

"Who the hell are you!" Bow yelled.

"You konoyarou (A:N We're working on our japanese so tell us if we got any of the words wrong! Konoyarou-bastard) ... I'll kill you for what you've done to Kai!" he yelled shaking with anger.

"Oh yeah? You should have taken our warning when we fucked his brains out!" Laughed Brooklyn.

"Your both bakemono's! (monsters) How could you do that to somebody!" he yelled

"You must be looking for an early retirement on life." Tala said picking himself, and rubbing his almost dislocated jaw. "You should have just minded your own business fag, now your our new fuck toy." he said still rubbing his jaw. Rei clenched his fist, lunged at him but was caught behind by Bow.

"Boss who the hell is this punk?" he asked having no problem holding Rei although he was thrashing around.

"That boy you saw us with before, this is his faggot boyfriend." he said smirking.

"Fuck you!" he yelled still thrashing around.

"Cute the fag is afraid." Brooklyn taunted.

"Hey boss can I have some with him?" Bow asked licking his lips.

"Sure after we get back to the hideout." he replied.

"Don't think so!" Rei yelled throwing his head back and hitting Bow in his nose, causing him to drop him. He immediately kicked Brooklyn in the head and kicked Tala in the stomach. Brooklyn fell to the ground clutching hi head cursing aloud. Tala and Bow on the other hand recovered really quickly, and tackled him to the ground. Brooklyn got up still holding his head.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled kicking him in the stomach repeatedly, but he was to mad to really feel it.

"You should have just walked away, but you had to get revenge for that whore." Tala said with a smirk. Which only made Rei even madder, and he started struggling even more to get out of their grasp.

"Yamete (stop) struggling!" he yelled punching him in the face. He just glared at him, he tried to raise his hand to rub his face, but couldn't because they were bound to his sides by Bow.

"It looks like your plan backfired faggot! Now you'll have to pay the consequences." Brooklyn said with a smirk kicking him in the face. (Anaru: Oh no he didn't! Your dead Brooklyn! Minime: Shut up! If you got a problem take it up with me! I wrote it! Anaru: -stays quiet- Minime: Good!) He growled and spit in his face.

"You little-" he started but Tala cut him off.

"Heh fag actually has more balls then I thought attacking us, but then you spit in one of my members faces. You must be really brave or really stupid." he said laughing a little. Rei smirked.

"Arigatou (thank you) I'm happy you like something about me." he said sarcastically. "I owe you this to" he said spitting in his face as well. Tala's eyebrow twitched.

"Konoyarou ..." he hissed. "Now I know your really stupid for making that mistake." he said punching him in the face.

"Heh my mom hits harder then that." he said smirking.

"Hehe. You always have a smart comment don't you? Let's see what commet you have for this." he said sliding his hand down his pants. Rei froze.

"I see you got quiet now." Brooklyn said with a wicked grin on his face. (you know the one he had when he went crazy with the black hole devil wings and shit? that's how he's grinning)

"If that froze you up what would you do if I did this." he said pushing two fingers inside of him. He let out a yelp of surprise.

"Yamete you bastard!" he yelled arching his back outward to try and get him to pull out. He pulled out.

"Don't get happy we'll finish this later. Bow" he said and Bow stomped down hard on his head knocking him out.

(Shiki Tyson has something to tell you! With Max and Co)

Max and the others had been sitting there for at least five hours waiting for the doctor to tell them the 411 on Kai. (we couldn't help using that phrase!) Meanwhile Max told them everything that happened with Tala and Brooklyn, it's been an hour since he told them. Shiki kept herself occupied with a spider crawling across the floor. Zuma was laid out on the chair sleeping like a rock. Kenny sat with his arms folded and his eyes closed, you can't tell because of his bangs. Tyson on the other hand was still pissed off about it.

"THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled punching the chair, causing it to break. (damn Shiki you have a strong ass boyfriend ...) Max just looked at him, he was about to say something but Kenny beat him to it.

"Destroying hospital property isn't helping, so just sit down and be quiet." he said calmly. Tyson walked up to him.

"What do you mean sit down and be quiet! Are friend was beat and raped _twice_! How can you be so calm!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He took his focus from the ground.

"How can I be so calm! It happened to me! So I try to keep it far from my mind!Thinking about it just brings back memories, and you yelling about it isn't helping!" he almost yelled. By then everyone had their eyes on them, except for Zuma who was still sleep. Tyson just stood there fist shaking from anger.

"I need some air!" he yelled storming out the door. Shiki got up and followed.

"I'll go calm him down!" she called over her shoulder. Before Max could protest she was gone.

"Baka." Was all Kenny said and continued to look at the ground. Silence went through the room, until Max broke it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell us before, what Tala and them had done to you?"

"It happened way before I met all of you, so it doesn't matter." he said again silence fell over the room. Max got up and walked over to him, he raised his head up gently with his hand.

"It wouldn't matter if it happened a thousand years before you met us, I would still try to get revenge for what they did." he said joining his lips with the others. Kenny's eyes went wide although you couldn't see them behind his bangs. He pulled away.

"Don't think I or any of us don't care about you." he whispered in his ear. (Kenny needed love to!)

(With Tyson and Shiki)

"Tyson! Wait up!" she called after him, but he still kept going. She got fed up with chasing him she called his names about twenty times by now. "That's it!" she yelled and ran faster, until she was close enough and pounced on him.

"Shiki! I stopped! Get off of me!" he yelled squirming under her weight. (we're not calling you fat!)

"Good!" Was all she said getting off of him. "Now! Why did you go off on chief like that?" she asked.

"Someone was beat and raped! What would you do if that happened to you!" he yelled.

"I don't know about the rape thing, but the beatings I can handle, see." she said rolling up her sleeve revealing several cuts and a big purple and black bruise. His eyes went wide.

"What happened! Who did this to you!" he yelled looking at her arm. She rolled her sleeve down.

"I got this from my mom, she always takes her anger out on me. My sister know 's about so your the second person that knows." she said as if was nothing. (she always keeps a positive attitude ... sometimes)

"Why do you let her do this to you? I mean how can someone do that to their own child?" he said in a whisper,

"I don't know why she does it, but I let her because I can't turn my own mother in." she replied.

"Well it's going to stop today ... no one will do that to the person I love!" he yelled. Her eyes went wide.

"The one ... you love?" she repeated.

"Yeah I've loved you every since we met really, I was just to much of a coward to say so, I understand if you don't love me back." he said squeezing his eyes shut waiting for rejection. Instead of rejection he felt a pair of lips against his. His eyes shot open. She pulled away.

"Of course I love you back! Now that, that's over back to the hospital!" she said in her childish voice, and smile. His sweat dropped.

"_Okay ... That wasn't exactly how I thought this would turn out ..." _he thought.

"Come on slow poke!" she called from ahead of him.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" he called back running after her. They ran the whole way until they reached the hospital, they walked in the doors to see Kenny asleep with his head in Max's lap.

"Hey guys." he said smiling at them. They walked up.

"Oooo! You finally told him!" Shiki squealed. He blushed.

"Yeah well counting on how cheerful Tyson is after his little outburst, he told you as well." he said with a smirk. Tyson blushed tomato red.

"Yup! Isn't that right Ty Ty!" she said turning to him. He nodded.

"Ty Ty?" he asked in question.

"Yeah! Ty Ty! That was my favorite hamsters name!" she said with a wide grin. Several sweat drops appeared on back of his and Max's heads.

"A hamster?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway enough about that any news on Kai?" he asked. The doctor must have heard him, because he came walking through the door.

"Wow ... like magic." Shiki said in awe. Max flew up taking Kenny's head off of his lap first , he ran up to the doctor.

"Howishe!Canweseehim!" he asked quickly.

"Calm down my names Dr. Edigawa. He has some really bad injuries but should recover physically, but mentally I'm afraid he may never recover." he said looking at the ground.

"Can we still see him?" Tyson asked in a whisper.

"Yes he's awake, but he won't let no one come near him." he replied.

"He'll let us now let's go!" said Shiki running through the doors.

"Shiki! Come back!" Tyson called after her. "You don't even know the room number!"

"That would be 304." Dr. Edigawa said.

"Thanks." Was all Max said before walking off in the same direction Shiki ran. After finding Shiki they went to Kai's room. They peeked inside.

"Kai?" Max called softly. He didn't answer so they went in. Kai was hooked up to a heart monitor with a whole bunch of wires everywhere. He appeared to be sleeping but opened his eyes hen he felt someone hand on his.

"How you doin buddy?" Tyson asked walking closer to him.

"Where's ... Rei?" he asked. Nobody said nothing. "What? What's wrong! Where's Rei!" he almost yelled flying up, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. They were silent for minutes until Max broke it.

"He ... went to get Tala and Brooklyn back ..." he said hesitating. Kai froze.

"W-what? You let him go alone!" he yelled with tears already streaming down his cheeks.

"He told me to stay with you, and to tell you not to worry." he said in a sad voice. He didn't respond, instead he started to get out of bed.

"Hey! What are you doing! You need to rest!" Shiki said out of concern, and tired of not saying anything.

"Take me to Rei ..." he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We can't." said Tyson.

"Even if we could we don't know where their hideout is." Max added.

"Then I guess I could help with that." said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see a girl with blue hair with red streaks, and red eyes. She had on black pants with one pants leg cut to the length of shorts, with a black scarf and a pink sleeveless shirt that said _'Your Future Ex-Girlfriend'. _She was about five inches taller than Shiki.

"Shinori!" Shiki squealed. (A/N: We've decided to put your cusin in here except for she will by playing the roll of your older sister! We're not sure if she's older or younger than you so you two are the same age! Minime: Don't you just love us!) "Everybody this is my sister Shinori!" she said jumping up and down. Shinori walked up to her.

"Take a chill pill runt." she said ruffling her hair.

"I'm not a runt! we're the same age!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever back to business." she said turning to Kai and the others. "No need for introductions I know all of your names, and how I know where their hideout is I have connections, before any of you ask. Go it?" she said and they nodded. "Good. I'll show you where come on." she said motioning them to follow.

"Hello! We can't exactly walk out of here with Kai!" Tyson said.

"He has a point Shinori, wasn't it?" said Max.

"Yes and don't be stupid, I can sneak him out of here no problem." she said taking off her scarf and tying it around Kai's head. "Max give me your jacket, and Tyson give me your shirt." she ordered. Max gave her his jacket and tyson took his shirt off and handed it to her. "Put these on." she said giving them to Kai. As he put the shirt and jacket on she looked through the drawers until she found some white hospital pants, she also gave those to him to put on. "Shiki go get a wheelchair." she said.

"Okay!" she said running out the door and coming back in less than a minute.

"What is all of this suppose to do?" Tyson asked impatiently wrapping his coat tightly around him, to block out the cold. "And why did I have to give him my shirt!" he added on.

"We can wheel him out and it won't look suspicious, and your shirt is bigger than Max's." she answered. "Come on let me help you." she said putting one arm around his neck, and the other around his waist. She helped him get and the wheelchair. "Okay let's go." she said putting a blanket over Kai's lower half, and pulled the collar of Tyson's jacket up to cover his face a little. (A/N: Shinori it might seem like your bossy but your not! Minime: You just like to get straight to the point! Sorry if your not okay with your character!)

"What if the doctor say's something?" Max asked in worry.

"We can take the back door, so if we run into any doctor's we can just say we're taking our friend out for some air." she said walking to the door. "Now get Kai and let's go." Max nodded and start pushing Kai out the door.

"What about chief and Zuma!" Shiki blurted out suddenly.

"They'll be waiting for us, on my way here I woke them up and told them the plan." she answered and they began walking down the hall.

(With Rei)

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes his vision was blurry, he blinked a few times to clear it. When he did he saw he was in what looked like a basement, the light was very dull and it had the smell of mold. It had window which was blocked with bricks from the outside, there were a few licking pipes and and about five broken ones and some boxes. _"Where am I? What the hell happened? Now I remember Tala and Brooklyn that big idiot knocked me out." _He was brought from his thoughts by noticing how cold it was, he looked down to see that he was tied up and he was necked. "That sick-" he started but was interrupted by the door flying open. Tala, Brooklyn, Bow, and five other guys walked in.

"I see your up fag." Tala said walking up to him. He just glared at them.

"I suggest you watch how you look at people, especially in your position." Brooklyn said spitting in his face. He kept glaring but stayed quiet.

"Can we have fun with him now?" Bow said eyeing Rei like he was a piece of meat.

"Yeah I'm lookin for some fun!" said a muscle guy just a bit smaller then Bow. He had a bold head with pitch black eyes, and an evil smirk on his face. You can here shouts like 'Your ass is mine!' or 'I'll fuck you dry!' Coming from some of the six of the boys brought in.

"Yeah whatever I'll enjoy watching this. You should enjoy it to, right fag?" he said rubbing Rei's cheek. Rei jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" he growled showing his fangs. They just laughed.

"Now, now my little whore you wouldn't get hurt worse then you already going to be do you?" he hissed in his ear. He just spit in his face. (we know everyone keeps spitting in each others faces. minime: like this! -spits in anaru's face- anaru: sick!) He wiped the spit from his face, and glared at him. "Do whatever you want to him, but make sure he suffers." he said walking to a nearby box and sat on it.

"I think I'll watch this time to." Brooklyn said also sitting on a box. All but Tala and Brooklyn stalked towards him.

"This is gonna be fun." bow said grabbing Rei by the hair, he hissed in pain. He tried to pull away but his grip was to tight.

"Let go!" he yelled swinging his head left to right trying to get him to let go, that just earned him a punch in the face.

"Stay still!" he snarled flipping him over on his stomach. "Hehe. Don't expect me to be nice, like boss was on your boyfriend." he said pulling down his pants, he placed his hands on Rei's waist. Rei started struggling against the ropes bonding his arms. He heard a snicker and with no warning Bow slammed into him. He let out a scream of agony. Ignoring his screams and slammed in and out of him with no remorse, with every thrust he felt like he was being ripped apart. Tears were stinging the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall he would not give them the satisfaction of that. Tala and Brooklyn sat back enjoying what they were seeing.

"Oh dear I do believe he's in pain." Brooklyn said being funny. Tala was laughing his ass off. Why? Because he's a sick son of a bitch who has no respect for others. (anaru! -what!) Anyway Tala was sitting back smirking finding this really amusing.

"Heh. It looks like your enjoying yourself fag." he taunted looking at how much pain Rei was in. Bow on the other hand was enjoying himself.

"Your ... so tight." he moaned thrusting harder and faster into him, ignoring all of the screams that left the nekos mouth. What seemed like hours to Rei he finally came inside of him, he pulled out not at all being gentle. Rei laid there numb.

"_Kai ... is this what you went through? No one deserves this I swear I'll find some way out of this, and kill them!-" _He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp pain shooting from his arse, up his back. He looked up to see the guy who said 'Yeah I'm lookin for some fun' earlier. (he will be called Dunce ... -anaru! -what! His name is Brawl) Brawl was a lot bigger then Bow. (not in body size but in other places) He was a lot more brutal then Bow, he slammed into making blood run down his thighs. Rei cried out even louder, but he still wouldn't let any tears fall.

(With Kai and co)

They made it out of the hospital and met up Kenny and Zuma, they headed for Tala's hideout. They've been walking for about half and hour.

"I'm tired are we there yet?" Complained Zuma for the thousandth time, Max and the others learned to block him out but Shinori was getting really pissed off. "Are we there yet?" he groaned again.

"I will tell you when we get there! Now shut up if want to keep your legs in tact!" she yelled

"Maybe I should keep at then one of you would have to carry me, and I wouldn't have to walk." he mumbled.

"What-was-that?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"How far?" Kai asked.

"Actually it's right around this corner." she said pointing ahead. "It's that abandoned warehouse."

"So what do we do when we get there?" Tyson asked.

"We run in and kick-their-asses! How many times have I said that!" Shiki yelled.

"You can not be related to me." Shinori said.

"Uhh guys. Where's Kai?" Zuma said. Everyone looked around and saw Kai running toward the warehouse.

"Kai! What are you doing!" Max called running after him with the others close behind. Kai was just about to bust in the door, but was stopped by Shinori.

"Are you crazy! If you go in there be yourself they'll kill you!" she whispered in his ear.

"Kai-" Max started but was cut off by a loud scream coming from inside the warehouse.

"That was Rei!" Tyson yelled. Kai pushed Shinori out of the way and ran through the door. He looked around for any sign of Rei, but there was nothing the warehouse was completely empty until he saw a door on the far right.

"Kai!" Max called.

"I don't see Rei or any of Tala's gang! Awe man!" Shiki pouted.

"They must be somewhere." Tyson said.

"How about we all shut up and look for a damn door! Oh wait! What's that!" he said sarcastically pointing to the door Kai saw before they came in. "Could it be! Why yes it is! It's a door!"

"Dramatic much?" Shinori muttered. "Anyway come on we have to be quiet." she said walking up to the door. They put their ears to the door, and heard another cry of pain from Rei. Kai was about to kick the door open but Max stopped him this time.

"Calm down Kai! We have to sneak in, and take them surprise!" he whispered in his ear.

"Don't you see they're raping him!" he almost yelled. "It must be ten times as worse! Don't you hear his screams!" he said with his eyes tearing up.

"Yes we do here him, but if we get caught we can kiss our chance of saving him good0bye. Please just calm down." Max begged. He calmed down a little.

"Now that, that's settled let's see how many people we're up against." Shinori said cracking the door a little, they all peeked inside and their eyes went wide. There before them Rei was tied up on his stomach, with some guy slamming into him. Tears started streaming down Kai's cheeks, the look of sadness in his eyes but soon turned to rage. He pushed the door open, causing it to slam into the wall. Tala and everyone's eyes turned to the door.

"You ... bastard!" Kai yelled lunging at the boy on top of Rei, he punched him in the face knocking him off, the others followed him. Tala and Brooklyn smirked.

"Well it seems you can't get enough of us." Tala said standing up.

"Our whore has returned" Brooklyn laughed standing up as well.

"Rei!" Kenny yelled finally saying something, and rushing to his side with everyone else. Max untied his risk.

"Rei! Are you okay!" Max asked although he knew it was a stupid question. Rei smiled weakly.

"No offense ... but that was a really ... stupid question." he said in a hoarse voice.

"Rei!" Kai yelled (yes everybody is yelling rei) he cradled him in his arms. "Why did you try to take them on by yourself!" he yelled crying.

"I told you I would get revenge even if it meant risking my life." he replied.

"Baka." he said taking off the jacket he got from Max and put it around Rei.

"This is sweet and all, but some of the boys haven't had their turn." Bow said cracking his knuckles.

"I've their turn!" Shiki yelled kicking him in the head, sending him flying into some boxes piled up knocking him unconscious. "Man if felt great to do that!" she yelled.

"You bitch!" Brawl yelled grabbing her by the arm, and throwing her into the wall. She let out a scream of pain.

"Shiki!" Tyson yelled charging at Brawl, but was caught around the neck by one of the other boys. "Ah! Let go you over sized gorilla!" he yelled struggling to get the other boys hands from around his neck.

"Your in for it now , I've been waitin for fight for a day now." Zuma said cracking his knuckles. "And your just the kind of guy I was lookin for!" he yelled kicking the boy in back of the head, after hearing a loud crack blood sprayed from the back of his head as he let go of tyson, and fell to the ground dead. All the other boys ran for their lives, including Brawl, Zuma and Max chased after them. During all the commotion Tala and Brooklyn slipped out the door. Rei stood on shaky legs.

"They're gonna get away if we don't stop them!" he yelled running to the door they ran out of, ignoring the pain going through his whole body.

"Hold on Rei! Your in no condition to be going after them!" Kai called after him. Rei stopped and turned around.

"I told you I'm going to get them back for what they did to you!" he yelled and continued running. Kai followed close behind, first picking up Rei's discarded cloth's. (he can't run around necked! What the hell are we saying!)

"Are you okay Shiki?" Shinori asked kneeling beside her, Tyson already had her cradled in his arms.

"Yeah but- Ah!" she hissed when she put pressure on her right arm. "I think my arm is broken." she finished.

"We can take her back to the hospital." Kenny said walking towards the door.

"I'm fine we can't leave Rei and Kai." she protested.

"We'll go help them. Tyson you get her out of here, while me and Kenny go help the others." Shinori said standing up. Kenny tensed up when she said that. She saw this.

"Or maybe you'll need someone else just in case some more guys try to jump you." she said running through the door Rei took. (okay we kind of confused ourselves with the doors there are two door the one that leads to outside, and one that leads somewhere which you will find out soon)

(With Rei and Kai)

They ran until they came to another door, they went in and saw Tala and Brooklyn standing there both with guns pointed at them. (rei redressed himself)

"Tala!" Rei yelled.

"Rei!" he mocked.

"We know you two aren't that stupid to try and attack us, when we have the upper hand." Brooklyn said cocking his gun to show them it was real.

"So what are you going to do? You have two options (1: You could both die or (2: One will die and the other can be our new fuck toy." Tala laughed. This made Rei shake with anger. He was ready to charge at him, but Kai stopped him.

"Rei don't! I don't want to lose you!" he begged.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to lose you, counting on how the boys were acting your ass is a lot better then his." Brooklyn said with a smirk. (A/N: We're making them sound like jackasses aren't we? Oh well!) That only made Rei angrier.

"Konoyarou!" he yelled charging at him. Kai called after him but he kept going.

"Hehe fool." Tala said about to pull the trigger but someone jumped down from the ceiling onto him.

"I don't think so, pulling out a gun on two unarmed men." Shinori said kicking his gun to the other side of the room.

"You bitch!" Tala yelled flipping her off. She fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'. "Shoot her!" he ordered. Brooklyn aimed the gun at her, but was tackled from behind by Kai.

"Shinori! Get up!" he yelled knocking the gun out of Brooklyn's hand. She hurried to her feet.

"That's it you little shit!" Tala yelled pulling out a small remote. "Time to say good-bye!" he yelled pressing the button.

"Tala! Don't!" Brooklyn yelled but it wa to late, there was a big explosion. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as their surroundings exploded.

"Kai!" Rei yelled running towards him, but the roof collapsed burying all of them.

The others were outside Zuma and max rejoining them.

"Rei! Kai! Shinori!" Max yelled.

"Shinori!" Shiki yelled running towards the now destroyed building. She started moving pieces of rubble. "Shinori! Kai! Rei! Can you here me!" she called waiting for an answer. Meanwhile Max and the others started moving pieces of rubble as well.

"Rei!" Max yelled as he moved a piece of concrete to find Rei. He quickly moved all of the rocks from his body and shook him. "Rei! Wake up!" he yelled. Rei slowly opened his eye's, he tried to sit up but he was in to much pain.

"Where's ... Kai ..." he asked weakly. Max was about to say he didn't know. But then Shinori came from beneath the remains of the building.

"He's right here." she said pulling Kai up. "But he's in bad shape, we have to get them to the hospital." she said walking from the rubble. Tyson and Zuma ran up and took Kai from her.

"You need to see a doctor to, let's go." he said putting Kai's arm around his neck, and Zuma doing the same. Kenny went to Rei and repeated the same thing as well.

"Are you okay?" Shiki asked with concern written all over her face. Shinori smiled.

"Yeah now let's get them to the hospital." she said running towards the hospital. They ran the whole way, well as best as they could carrying two bodies. Twenty minutes later they reached the hospital. Shiki ran to the front desk.

"We ... need help ... friends hurt ..." she panted. The lady at the desk nodded and called for the nurses to take the injured.

"I will need for you gentleman to wait here unless you have any injuries." she said looking at Zuma and the others. The nodded and took their seats. Two hours had past since they took Kai, Rei, and the girls in. After four more hours the doctor came in. Max was the first one to get up.

"How's everybody!" he hurried up and asked. The doctor looked down at the floor.

"Well the two ladies are okay but the two young boys they're ..." he trailed off. Kenny got up, and grabbed the doctor by the collar, and started shaking him.

"They're what!" he yelled shaking him harder. Tyson hurried up and grabbed him, putting him back in his seat.

"Calm down Chief!" he yelled.

"Are they okay! It's a simple question! Yes or no!" Max yelled. The doctor was about to say something before Shiki came busting through the door, with Shinori walking behind her with her head towards the floor. Shiki ran to Tyson and cried in his chest.

"T-T-Tyson! T-t-t-they're ... d-d-dead! T-t-the explosion k-killed them!" she said in between sobs. The room fell silent.

"No ... This can't be happening!" Max yelled falling to his knees with tears traveling down his cheeks. Kenny wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders, and they both sobbed. Tyson and Shiki were crying in each others embrace. Shinori had silent tears going down her cheeks, and Zuma was trying hard to keep tears from streaming down his. They couldn't believe that Rei and Kai were dead, they never did anything to anybody. People criticized them because of their interest in the same sex.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Tyson screamed falling to his knees as well. "Stupid ... Why did you throw your lives away like that?" he said in a whisper.

(Few Days Later At Their Funeral)

It was a bright sunny morning, the birds were singing, the sky was clear. But none of this mattered because today was the day of the fallen lovers funeral. Everyone was gathered at Ms. Kon's house they decided to have both funerals at one house. Inside there were two caskets. One holding Rei Kon and the other holding his lover Kai Hiwatari. Both Ms. Kon and Ms. Hiwatari were crying there eyes out, while the others paid their respect. First to go up was Max, he bowed to both moms and then kneeled on the pillow in front of the caskets. (you know when yusuke died? that's how this looks.)

"Hey guys I guess we won't be seeing you around school anymore. When we first met wasn't really the most great introduction. Well I guess I'll see you guys someday, rest in peace." he bowed and got up. Next up was Kenny but he couldn't take, so he ran out and Max ran after him. Now it's Tyson's turn Shiki wanted to come up with him, because she couldn't do it alone. They did they same Max did then gave their words of respect.

"Yo Rei your a very hardcore dude, you'd do anything for your love ones. Although it got you killed-" he was cut off by Shiki elbowing him in the side.

"Tyson! I think it's my turn to speak. Hey guys how's it hangin? I didn't really get to help kick their butts, but at least I got that big ogre. Heh I guess ... you could say I ... help out at least five percent." Her voice started to crack and she got up and ran away with her face in her hands.

"Well rest in peace you guys and watch your temper Rei, we wouldn't want you to get kicked out of heaven, now would we? And Kai toughen up, and watch Rei. I gotta go calm Shiki down." Was all he said before getting up, and going to find Shiki. Shinori and Zuma Decided to speak to them later when no one was around. Zuma always playing the tough guy, and Shinori just doesn't like speaking her feelings when others are around. They waited an extra day before burying them, because of their mothers request. The day it was time to lay them to rest everyone said their final good-byes, even Shinori and Zuma after everyone left of course. Their tombstone read _'Kai Hiwatari The Shy Yet Strong Hearted Young Man, May His Spirit Live On In The Hearts Of His Friends And Loved Ones' _And _'Rei Kon The Strong And Hot Headed But really Courages He Put His Life On The Line For His Family And His Friends, May The Fire In His Eyes And Heart Burn For Eternity' _

_END_

_Well _that's the last chapter!

Minime: Hoped you like it!

Anaru: Waahh! I can't do it! This is a sad ending! Tala you evil bastard!

Minime: We should have made your death slow and painful! -both run to there rooms-

R&R


	7. note

Okay people whoever is reading this or whatever someone said that we are homophobic or something like that.

Minime: We are NOT just to let you know we wrote this when yaoi was knew to us and it seemed kind of weird so thats why we made a lot of comments about them when we were writing it!


End file.
